Tell Me Once More
by KairiU
Summary: This was the story… she loved to hear it. "Sasuke, this wasn't what I thought of peace. If you care for our clan this much then go by this. Live happy and when you're in trouble. Just... go... home." ONE SHOT! Fluffy-ness. SasuSaku  Hint Of  NaruHina


**SXS One-shot!**

**Tell Me Once More**

_**Sasuke POV**_

* * *

><p><em>[If you guys haven't read the new chapters... then... you'll be confused as fuck.]<em>

It was the usual morning. I would get up from my bed, make it, and get a bite to eat, shower, dress, and head out to meet with my teammates. It was just a typical day…

But this time around, it would be Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Me and now the Sai guy…

Which I wouldn't care.

I started to walk from one side of the bridge and the girl from the other. I remember it would be the same in the past. We would always be the two on time.

_Every day. _

_Same time. _

_Same place._

_Same words._

"Morning Sasuke." Once we got to where we would stand waiting for the rest of the team it would be just this.

"Hi Sakura." Her hair was short 4 years ago; it made her seem more mature. Even though her long hair made her look happier. Now her hair was touching her back.

She still wore the same kind of outfit she had a year ago. She brushed dust off her pink skirt.

"Sasuke-kun..?"

"Hn."

Konoha has changed. A year ago I was out thinking I was going to crush Konoha. Including the big tragedy when Pain had demolished everything in sight…

At least almost everything was rebuilt within the years coming.

But you can't rebuild a human in that amount of time…

"Are you feeling okay?"

Or bring back her parents for the matter of that.

"Why do you ask?"

"You're starring out into space."

She still has the time to even talk to her team.

Or even think about me.

"Hn."

She crossed her arms and glared at me.

I have come to realize that we can't live for a long time without feeling love. I haven't felt true love since my family died. I almost killed myself so many times after I had killed Itachi from the regret and sorrow built up into my chest. I waisted my childhood training to kill him just to figure out he wasn't the one at fault. In the end I figured I would stay alive for my family and avenge their deaths.

But now...

I want to live by what my brother had told me during the war.

_[THIS IS A FANFICTION, NOT EVERYTHING HAS TO GO BY THE STORYLINE -manlytear-] _

She softened a bit, "So what's new?"

"… Nothing,"

"Nothing at all?"

"Hn,"

"O-oh,"

But Team Seven was the only thing that made home… She was **home**.

"Sasuke-kun, can you tell me again why you wanted to come back?"

"Sure," I tugged a smirk on my face, and then it faded. "The undead was rising during the war, correct?"

"Yes,"

"Well I found out that Kabuto had taken my brother's body and turned him into the undead."

This was the story… she loved to hear it. It was because I finally came to my senses.

"He saw me," She started to smile, "and he approached me and said 'Sasuke, this wasn't what I thought of peace. If you care for our clan this much then go by this." I looked at her. I cupped her cheek with my hand and continued,

"_Live happy and when you're in trouble. Just... go... __**home**__." The man tacked my forehead once more and disappeared._

"I was so astonished; I couldn't believe what I just saw. But something told me just to walk back home… through all of the fighting… find Naruto… and just start crying."

"Sasuke…" She put her hand over mine.

"Hn,"

"I just love that story." She looked down and smiled shyly.

"Yeah… same here," I smiled a little again, and then looked at her. Her green eyes always were so precious. They didn't have a shade of any other color. Just pure green.

"Sasuke," She placed her other hand upon my chest. "You're all I ever wanted."

"…" I want to say it, "Aa…" I really did. "Home."

"Home?"

"You're… Home."

"Frankly I know that,"

"No, no… not like that." I looked into her eyes, I knew she was blushing. I never came this close to her in my life. In her life she never dated anyone, she never kissed anyone... She never looked at anyone the same way she looked at me.

And the same goes for me.

"Sasuke…?"

"Sakura, you're my home." I rested my forehead against hers. Her eyes widened, shocked at how I was acting. She smiled, and fluttered her eyes.

"Same goes for you." I saw her heart pulsing against her eyes.

My lips wanted so much more, I felt them quiver. Her hands were shaking,

Then she moved her lips closer to mine. She whispered, "Just do it already, _chicken_."

I pressed my lips against hers and I placed my hands on her hips. Hers held onto my shirt.

We stayed like that for it seemed like a life time. To tell you... for a Uchiha I was even nervous. But I couldn't take it anymore...

I Love-!

"Yo."

She pulled away fast, and then she pushed me farther away.

"Se-Sensei, Naruto! Why are you so early?"

He coughed, "You mean late, as usual."

She laughed nervously,

"Wow, to I think me and Hinata got together more romantic than that."

I was ignoring the idiot. I just couldn't help but stare at her.

"You have something to say, Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned.

"Hn, I'll be going home."

"Sasuke-kun…"

I released a hand out of my pocket for her to grab. "Come with if you want."

…

And so she did.

* * *

><p>I wanted to get this done ASAP, I want to update my other SxS stories.<p>

Anyways, how did you think it was for my first ONE SHOT.

I don't like it…

But I did okay…

Right?

R&R!

-KairiU


End file.
